I Promise
by ohsotanyaax
Summary: My first ever fic! Rachel goes home after a stressful day to find her sister in a pool of her own blood, but who did it? and will she survive? PLEASE REVIEW :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1;

DC Rachel Bailey had just had a stressful day at the office, a brutally murdered 18 year old girl, highly unpleasant. Rachel knew she was going to have a sleepless night if she went to bed sober so Rachel decided she needed a drink, something had to take her mind of todays workload but as Janet had to get back to the girls and Gill had to get back to Sammy, Rachel headed to the pub for a wine with Kevin. Rachel looked at her phone and saw 14 missed calls from her sister but as Rachel was too busy concentrating on getting pissed, she never even thought about answering her phone. So Rachel tried to ring her sister Alison to let her know she had gone to the pub for a few but strangly there was no answer, Rachel found this extremly strange as Alison ALWAYS answered her phone, was stuck to her like glue! She knew something had to be wrong. So she left the pub and headed home.

She thought that she was being daft and worrying to much, so Rachel went home in hope Alison was sitting with a bottle open for the pair of them to share! Alison had been staying with Rachel to keep her company after she had recently split up with Nick Savage.

The whole way home all Rachel could think about was the body of the girl she had seen today, she would have been celebrating her 19th birthday in a few days but instead she was lying in on a slab overed in blood from head to toe, it was making her feel sick, she just needed something to take her mind of blood.

Rachel made her way to her front door, she entered the key into the door but realised it wasn't actually closed properly, Rachel assumed Alison had came in and not closed it properly. As Rachel walked in she began shouting on Alison but there was no answer. Rachel knew something had to be up as she was always greeted with a happy smile when she came home from work.

Rachel continued shouting on her beloved big sister as she searched round the house looking for her, searching every room - Rachel began to panic - going back into the kitchen, Rachel heard a mumbiling noise coming from behind the kitchen bunker, and there was her sister; lying in a pool of her own blood, dropping in and out of consciousness. Rachel tried her hardest not to panic and grabbed her white and black handbag and began searching round inside for her mobile phone, she finally found it and dialled 999 as quickly as her shakey fingers would allow and asked for an ambulance.

The woman on the end of the phone was attempting to ask Rachel questions but as she was in so much shock she couldn't answer. She didn't have a clue what to say. She then saw the blood oozing from Alison's stomach, she slowly and carefully lifted her top she had on, revealing a massive, deep gash, ripped through her stomach, Rachel had recognised that type of wound from earlier on today; it wasn't any old wound, it was a knife wound.

Rachel sat waiting from the ambulance to arrive, talking to Alison, begging her to stay with her, "Alison come on, we'll get through this together, I'm going to look after you now, I promise, just hold on a while longer please!" Rachel began pleading with her. Rachel was trying so hard not to let these horrible thoughts fill her head that her sister could actually be dying. As far as she was concerned her sister was not going to die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

Rachel called Janet serveral times but there was no answer. She then tried to phone Gill but the same thing happened; there was no answer, suddenly she felt vibrations in her pocket, it was Janet, finally! Rachel picked up the phone, trying too string a sentance together "Janet" Rachel managed to squeeze out. Rachel heard a mumble come from the other end of the phone as if Janet had just woken up, but hearing the fear and panic in Rachels voice Janet woke up like the click of fingers!

"Rach, whats up kid? You alright?"

"It.. It.. It's Ali.. Our Alison!" Rachel said shaking, attempting to string a full sentance together.

"Whats happened to her? Rachel where are you?" Janet enquired beginning to panic, already starting to get dressed.

"The hospital, can you come down please? I need you!" Rachel began pleaded with her best friend.

"Give me 5 minutes kid, i'll be there, just hang on for now" Janet reasured her.

Alison was rushed down to theatre, Rachel paced up and down the corridor about a thousand times, waiting on Janet appearing, warm tears strolling down her pale white skin. She began thinking of all the times her big sister was there for her, when she needed her most, she was more like a mum to Rachel than anything, now it was her turn to stand up and be there for Alison. It made her more upset.

Janet arrived at main recpetion, it was round about 1am by this point, Janet quickly said to the blonde haired receptionist "Alison Bailey brought here by ambulance about three-quarters of an hour ago" the receptionist quickly asked "are you a relative?" instead of answering all the questions under the sun, she needed to be with her best friend now; but with Janet not being one to abuse her authority, she decided this was urgent, she had to so abusing her authority slightly, she flashed her ID at the recpetionist followed by "DC Janet Scott".

Janet ran down the corridor as fast as her legs would run beneath her, she noticed a hysterical Rachel still pacing up and down the corridor and continued running until she grabbed Rachel and held her tight, Rachel cried into Janets shoulder. Once Janet had managed to calm her down slightly, the headed to the seats at the bottom of the corridor. Softly followed by "how is she?" from a worried Janet. Rachel couldnt speak she just shurgged her shoulders. After about 10 minutes of hugging, Janet then asked Rachel what had happened.

Janet wiped the tears from Rachel's face while Rach began too explain what had happened. After Rachel finally managed to think for a second she realised that someone did this to her sister, but who? that was the big question. Janet asked Rachel the question they were both dreading the answer to, "will she be alright?" Rachel began crying hysterically, it was becoming clear to Janet that her best friend was in no fit state to be in the office solving the lastest case in less than 6 hours, they were going to have to go a day without there Sherlock.

Janet nipped outside and left Gill a voice-mail as it was only 2:30am. "I'm sorry Gill, myself and Rachel won't be in until at least midday tomorrow, that's if we can make it in at all, Alison has been stabbed and it's not looking to good! Rachel needs me. Thank youou, Speak to you tomorrow!" and hung up. She quickly made her way back in to be with Rachel.

They sat for what felt like a lifetime on the doctors coming with some news. They sat and spoke about everything and anything, they were having a real heart-to-heart. Suddenly, Rachel jumped up, quickly followed by Janet as a young doctor, blue eyes, brown hair, quite attractive walked over to them.

"DC Rachel Bailey is it?" the young doctor asked with a soft voice.

"just c-c-call me Rachel" Rachel managed too get out.

"Hi Rachel, I'm DR Lindsay, We've managed to operate and stom the bleeding inside Alison's stomach, the next 48 hours are crucial, she is still drugged up and sleeping, she can hear what people are saying to her, so if you want to, you can go in and speak to her? She will be listening but don't expect anything too soon. If she had been left any longer, we would have lost her, you got her here just in time. You saved her life. he said softly putting a hand on Rachel's shoulder. Rachels eyes began filling up with tears.

"Thank you so much! When can we-?" Janet said, as she looked at Rachel who couldn't even manage a single word.

"now if you like, she is still sleeping and like I said don't expect anything too soon." he replied looking at Rachel.

Janet hugged Rachel and squeezed her tight and whispered "we'll find the bastard who did this, I promise, now there's a beautiful lady in there who needs her gorgeous, brave little sister by her side, now get your arse in there and be with her!"

Rachel replied with a slight smile "can you come in with me Janet? I don't want to go in alone" Janet nodded in approval!

All Rachel could think about now, was nothing about blood, just that someone tried to kill her sister, someone went into her house and attempted to murder Alison. She couldn't get her head around it. But what she did know was she was gonna nail the bastard who did this to the wall and make sure they never seen the outside for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

Rachel slept at the side of Alison's bed that night, along with Janet there too. Janet went of to get Rachel and herself a coffee from the cantine, whilst phoning Gill to let her know what was happening. Whilst Janet was away Rachel was talking to Alison, knowing she could hear every word she was saying but suddenly doctors came rushing into the room, they wanted to make sure the bleeding had definatly stopped and how much progress Alison had made throughout the night. Rachel left the room too wait outside.

Janet had returned with the coffees and asked what was happening, Rachel explained it was all routine and they wanted to make sure everything was a succsess. Janet then told Rachel that Gill and the whole MIT team send there love. "even Andy?" Rachel said looking surprised. Janet laughed "even Andy!".

"She's going to be okay you know. She's a tough cookie." Janet reasured Rachel.

Rachel smiled and turned too look at Janet "but who did this is what i want to know! I know she's got a gob on her but she has never complained of recently falling out with anyone, no one who would want to kill her?"

Janet looked Rachel in the eye "I don't know yet, but we'll have them by the end of the week, I promise you that!" Rachel smiled.

As the doctors began leaving the room, the senior doctor turned to Rachel with a huge smile "It was a succsess, she will pull through. Were going to try and wake her up in an hour or so. We'll give you a shout, you can go home and get freshened up and we'll give you a call before we do it."

Rachel smiled and replied with "are you trying to say I smell like?" even in these situations she can still be sarcastic. "thank you for everything you's have done for us, i'll be back in an hour."

Rachel went back to Janets for a shower, and something to eat before they both returned to the hospital too see Alison. As they arrived back the doctors were all just about to go in and attempt to wake her up. Rachel and Janet followed in behind them, Rachel holding her hand. The next minute Alison's eye began to flicker, she was waking up.

Rachel holding her hand, felt a squeeze, "Alison, Ali, your in hospital kid, your alright, I'm here." Alison had always been Rachel's mother figure since she was 12 years old, now it was the other way around for the time being, Rachel had saved her life.

After an hour had passed Alison had finally woke up properly, the drugs were beginning to completely ware off and she was able to speak. Just. All she could say panicing was "Don't do it Nick, please." Rachel didn't know what she meant by this she thought she was only dreaming. Rachel asked her who did this to her and after about 10 minutes of silence, Alison strung a sentance together "I don't want to tell you Rachel", Rachel looked confused at what Alison had just said, Rachels brain began thinking over time. "Alison you have to tell me, now!".

Alison looked at Rachel and said "I'm so sorry Rach, I'm SO sorry, but it was-" Rachel looked at Alison and snapped.

"Alison I need to know who done this to you! Don't be sorry this is not your fault!"

"It was Nick, Nick bloody Savage! I'm sorry Rachel!" Alison revealed.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing but there was no way Alison would lie about something like this, why would she lie? She had asbouletly no reason to lie. Rachel asked what happened, so Alison began too explain..

"I was doing the washing up for you coming home and I heard the front door open I thought it was you coming home early - but obviously it wasn't. I turned rough and Nick, Nick Savage was standing there, he asked me where you were, I told him you were still at work but he didn't believe me and backed me into the corner continuously demanding to know where you really were. I noticed a sharp knife I was just about to wash lying on the bunker behind him praying he wouldn't notice but he followed my eyes and grabbed it, he then said "I actually came to do this to Rachel but killing you will hurt her more I guess" I felt the knife pierce against my throat as I closed my eyes, I thought "do it for Rachel" I thought atleast if I died you'd move on in time and you would still be alive and have your whole life infront of you. I couldn't move I was scared stiff and the next thing I know I'm lying on the floor gasping for breath, my hand on my stomach trying to stop the blood coming then the next thing I know it's black."

Rachel just sat there in complete and utter shock, staring at Alison, tears running down both there faces. Rachel hugged her sister and held her tight and whispered "I'm gonna nail the bastard too the wall by his feet and he's going behind bars for a very long time, they don't call me Sherlock for nothing! I love you millions Ali."

Alison replied "you saved my life Rachel, if it wasn't for you, I'd be lying on a slab waiting on a post mortem, I can't thank you enough kid, I love you!"

Alison slipped back to sleep, she was exhausted. So Rachel left Alison sleeping like a baby and headed into work, she was going to get Savage, even if it was the last thing she did.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4;

Rachel cried the whole way to work, she just couldn't get her head about todays revelations. Especially the fat Nick went round too Rachel's flat too kill her but instead attempted too kill her nearest and dearest, it keep spinning round and round her mind. She finally pulled up in the car park of the police station and she then phoned Janet asking too meet her in the toilets before Rachel faced Gill.

Rachel came out the toilet beginning to wash her hands and the door suddenly swung open, in walked her best friend. Rachel got a make-up wipe out her bag and began washing her face, missing her eyes, basically she was washing the tear stains away before she put on her famous brave face. Although there was no fooling Janet she could see clearly how upset Rachel was, so she threw her hands around her and hugged her tight and asked what had happened and if she had found out who had done it. Rachel pulled away from Janet. Janet still had her hands on Rachel's arms waiting for the answer. Rachel took and deep breath and starred into Janet's eyes and said tearfully "Nick, Nick done it.." the end of her sentance trailed away. Janet looked shocked, she didn't know what to say. Janet starred at Rachel and said "YOUR Nick, Nick Savage?" with a tinge of athourity in her voice, emphising on the 'your'. Rachel looked into the mirror looking at Janet through the reflections and said very seriously "he is not MY Nick! He's the BASTARD who tried too kill my sister!" Rachel said as if she was trying to spell it out too a child. Janet could see Rachel was beginning to get extremly angry from the anger she picked up in her voice within that last sentance. Janet grabbed her best friend and whispered "We WILL get him, like I said I promise we would, and we will, now let's go talk to Gill and get the whole MIT on the case!"

As Rachel and Janet walked into the office, Janet took both their coats and went away too hang them up, while Kevin filled Rachel in on the evidence they had picked up on the murder of the 18 year old from the investigation Rachel had been investigating a few days ago but suddenly, DCI Gill Murray stromed out of her office "Rachel get your back side in here now, unless you want your P45!" Rachel rolled her eyes, she really couldn't be bothered with Gill shouting at her today, she walked reluctantly into Gills office , shutting the door behind her. Gill looked over the top of her glasses and said rather softly "how is she?" Rachel looked confused as she thought she was about to get screamed at. Rachel looked at her boss and said "she's going to be okay!" forcing a tiny smile. "secondly, who did it?" Gill said a bit more firmly. Rachel looked too the floor. "Rachel, I want to know who did this!" Rachel still looking at the floor, spoke so softly it was almost unhearable, "Nick". That one word, turned Rachel's stomach. Gill just starred at Rachel in disbelief. "Nick? As in YOUR Nick? As in Nick Savage?" Rachel looked her boss in the eye and said very angrily "HES NOT MY NICK" she growled, "but yes, and I'm going to nail the bastard to the wall!"

Gill saw Rachel's eyes begin too water, so Gill got up and got a glass out of the drawer of her desk and pulled out a bottle of wine and handed the glass too Rachel followed by "you look like you need this!" Gill then walked over to her colleague and gave her a cuddle and said "it will be alright kid, we'll get him, I promise!" Rachel couldn't believe she was crying into her boss, crying into Godzilla. Rachel looked up, wiped the tears from her eyes, looking slightly mortified at the wet patch on her boss's shoulder, Rachel broke the slience by saying jokingly "you better be careful or your bad boss reputation will be flying out the window!" Gill laughed.

"Why did he do it? Gill asked slightly confused. "What has Alison ever done to him?"

"He barged into my flat looking too kil me but because I was in the pub and not there he cornered Alison and decided too attempt too kill her instead!"

"What a bastard, he was going too kill you?" Gill said sounding more and more angrier by every word. "This just keeps getting worse. Put it this way kid, I'll make sure he never stands in another court again unless its for a life sentance!"

Rachel forced a smile.

Gill had always had a soft spot for Rachel and Gill really cared about her. Despite Rachel being one of Gill's best workers, she also looked at her as a close friend. Gill said firmly too Rachel "Alison need's you right now, go and be with her, I'll write up and file and get the team on to it, we'll get him Rachel, I promise. Were all up too speed here, so take Janet with you if you want. This is not a suggestion, It's an order!" Gill smiled. So Rachel downed the last of the wine in the glass, nodded and got up too leave "Thanks boss!" As Rachel walked away she didn't look back as she approached the door, she heard Gill say "and if you need anything kid, anything at all, no matter how small, I'm here, just a phonecall away, oh and give Alison my love!" Rachel turned round and gave her boss a smile and replied with "Thank you ma'am!"

Gill smiled "No thank you needed kid, now go get Janet and off you's go, i'll see use in morning."


End file.
